The Unintended Consequences
by lancer365
Summary: Secrets always have a habit of eventually getting out; no matter how hard people try to keep them quiet. When Bataar Sr. finds out about his wife's affair, hurtful words are said and emotions flare to a new intensity. But even with the destroying aftermath of her affair, Suyin still struggles between the choices of love and morality.
1. The Aftermath- part 1

**The Unintended Consequences**

Kuvira walked to the door of Suyin's bedroom, holding the metal chest plate of her uniform in one of her hands. Using her other hand, she metal bended the door open as she continued to move towards the door way. Jarred to a sudden stop, Kuvira felt her skin tingle as the matriarch ran a hand down from the top of her shoulder to her forearm.

"Wait a minute." Suyin said, pulling on Kuvira's arm to drag the younger woman away from the open door with a playful grin widening on her face. "Where are you escaping to in such a hurry?"

Kuvira turned around to meet Suyin's eyes, as she was still being pulled back further into the room.

She wasn't escaping Suyin, but instead trying to save the matriarch from a much greater fate. The longer she and Suyin stayed missing, the more suspicious people around them became. Kuvira knew it would only be a matter of time before their absence would be noticed by others, and someone would come looking for them.

Deciding to down play her anxiety, she smiled back; feeling the matriarch grab her uniform to pull her closer. "Well my boss scheduled me for guard duty today." Kuvira said, smirking as she glanced over to one of the clocks on the dresser. "And…I'm going to be late…as of …now."

Looking down, Suyin ran her hands over the guard's stomach, before clasping them behind Kuvira's back, enveloping her in an embrace. "Well I'm sure your _**boss**_ will be very understanding of your absence." Suyin said, leaning her forehead against the guard's collarbone; thinking of what she would've given to stay wrapped around Kuvira in that moment.

As the months passed, Suyin noticed their rendezvous were getting more and more careless; and she was sure Kuvira was starting to notice the same thing. It had gone from carefully planned midnight meetings while Bataar was out, to bold mid-day releases of pent-up lust in the matriarch's bedroom.

"Thank you." Suyin felt Kuvira slightly recoil at her words, no doubt with a look of confusion plastered on her face.

"For what exactly?" Kuvira said, taking a moment to think over Suyin's words as she brought her free hand to rest on the matriarch's lower back. Looking down at the woman's shoulder she smirked. "Are you thanking me for the sex…or just everything in general?"

Suyin made an appalled noise, as her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. Moving her hands to Kuvira's chest she pushed herself back in the guard's embrace. "Really?"

Smiling at Kuvira in disbelief, she shoved the guard in the arm, as the other woman broke her hold from around Suyin and started to laugh. "Hey, how am I supposed to know?" Kuvira said, her laughs dying down as Suyin's hands reached out to grab her uniform once again, pulling the guard back into her arms.

"Spirits, sometimes you're so frustrating to deal with." The matriarch smiled, biting her lip as she gazed down into the fabric of Kuvira's shirt. With dazed eyes, she watched the finger of her hand trace circles on the guard's stomach as she sighed. "hmm…."

"Well you know that frustration is what makes me-" Kuvira started, looking down at Suyin with a mischievous grin.

Sensing the impending innuendo, Suyin quickly shifted her head up, smiling as she pushed into the guard's chest with her finger. "Don't _even_ go there." She said, rolling her eyes after watching Kuvira's grin widen.

"You know it's true; I-"

"Would you just shut-up for a minute and come here." Suyin smiled, tilting her head back as she wrapped her arms around Kuvira's neck, pulling her down into a kiss.

Unaware of the figure walking past the doorway, Kuvira deepened their kiss, drawing Suyin closer.

Back-tracking his steps to the bedroom doorway; Bataar gaped, watching his wife's hands pull Kuvira closer, as the guard dropped the chest plate she had been holding to link both of her arms around Suyin. He came back because he wanted to make sure his eyes were only deceiving him; but the sight before him was _very_ real. His wife of almost 20 years was locked in a heated kiss with a woman, and a much younger one at that.

Watching Suyin let her hands glide down to the guard's chest until they dug into the fabric of Kuvira's uniform, broke his heart even more. Suyin never kissed him like that; and sometimes he wondered if she was even capable of that kind of passionate love anymore. He grimaced, looking at the answer to his question right in front of his eyes. She _was_ still capable of that kind of love, but it wasn't for him.

Overcome by the emotions he couldn't describe or even express in the given moment, his shaking hands loosened their grip on the large metal object he was holding, letting it fall to the ground with a crash.

Startling both women, they quickly broke apart to see Bataar standing in the doorway; their eyes just as wide as his.

Karma had finally caught up to them; and it was punishing them with the consequences of their illicit relationship.

An eternity of silence seemed to pass before Bataar closed his mouth. Looking at Suyin with hateful eyes, he inhaled an unsteady breath as he turned and walked down the hallway; leaving both women to wallow in their shared guilt.

This is _exactly_ what Kuvira had been trying to avoid. Now things were irreparably damaged, and she was the cause. Watching Suyin's head drop, she found her voice. "Are you going to go talk to him?"

The matriarch shook her head slowly, but said nothing. She was frozen; feeling disconnected from her own body.

"I'm sorry." She heard Kuvira say, as her feet began to move her across the room, away from the guard.

Slowly she sat down on the edge of the bed, resting her elbows on her knees. For the longest time, she stared with glazed eyes at the wall on the opposite side of the room, before she dropped her head into her hands.

"I know…I should probably just go." Kuvira said, cautiously moving closer to the other woman. "But…I can't…" She stopped making sure to leave enough space between her and Suyin. "…Not until you know that I'm here for you."

Suyin heard every one of Kuvira's words, but gave the guard no acknowledgement. She sighed, letting the guilty feelings tear her apart. But as odd as it was, she felt more guilt about not feeling guilty enough. She was supposed to be angry with Kuvira; throwing things at her and yelling about how ruined her life had become with her in it. But for some reason she couldn't bring herself to be angry with the guard; maybe, it was because she wasn't angry at all.

Lifting a hand from her face, she flicked her wrist; closing the door that had betrayed them of their privacy.

Kuvira glanced at the door, feeling the tension slowly draw into the room. Turning her head back to Suyin, uncertainty began to wash over her; as she had no idea what to expect.

"I should hate you right now…" Suyin said, returning her hand to her face. "I should be telling you to leave…"

Kuvira listened to the woman's voice get softer with each word, as a look of confusion overtook her face.

"…but…I can't." Suyin took a shaky deep breath, letting the realization of her actions overcome her. "What am I going to do now?"

Kuvira looked down to at the armor she had left on the ground, focusing on the tiny reflected objects in the metal. "I don't really know." She said, letting her eyes linger on the floor, before shifting her attention back over to Suyin. The matriarch was becoming only a shell of the person she had been just moments ago. Kuvira's job was to protect the other woman, and she felt helpless not even being able to protect Suyin from the things that could damage her the most, her own emotions.

Moving closer to Suyin, she kneeled down before the woman; lifting her arms as she took one of Suyin's wrists in each hand. Bringing her arms down, she pulled the matriarch's hands from her face, seeing the tears held back behind her reddening eyes. "I love you…and I'm not sorry that I do." Kuvira paused shifting her eyes down briefly before looking back up. "But…I'll still respect your wishes. If you want me to leave…then I will."

Suyin shook her head as tears started to fall from her eyes; some creating small darkened spots on Kuvira's uniform where they fell to rest. Leaning her head down onto Kuvira's shoulder…she cried.

* * *

><p>Bataar had avoided her for the rest of the day, isolating himself in his study. It was something she couldn't blame him for. He was reacting just the way she had expected, if not better. In this type of situation, it was hard for her to gauge what the proper reaction would have been. People do all kinds of things in the name of love, and she was more surprised by what he didn't do.<p>

She walked slowly down the hall to his study, dragging her hand along the wall with every advance forward. Taking a deep breath, she stopped just behind the view of the doorway; Her mind sorting through plans and ideas of what she'd say, and how she'd go about resolving this if a solution could even be found.

Moving around the corner, she spotted him; sitting at his work bench with his back to her. He always busied himself in work when something bothered him; and this was no exception.

"Bataar." Suyin said, watching him stop and tense up at her voice. " Please listen to me…I want to talk to you."

With every word she said, she saw his shoulders move up and down as he took in angry breaths.

She moved across the room to one of the chairs by a bookshelf, taking a slow and uncomfortable seat. " I don't know…where to start with all this." Suyin looked down into her hands as she brought her fingers together. " But I-"

"Why don't you start by telling me how long this has been going on." Bataar raised his voice as his eyes glared at the table below him.

"Three years."

Bataar's knuckles turned white hearing his wife's confession. He shook his head, as if it would have woken him up from the nightmare he was experiencing; But to no avail, he was still stuck in the same world trying to run away from the truth. He did not want to believe that the woman he had loved so much, would lie to him for years.

"I gave up…so much…for you, to give you everything." He paused, his emotional state hard for Suyin to decipher as she looked over to him. "How could you do this to me?"

Watching Bataar get up, the matriarch moved her eyes back down, before he slowly started moving towards her. "How could you do this to our family?" He stopped a good distance from her, as his eyes bore holes of shame into her very being.

"Now, I don't even want to go into my own bedroom…" He paused, the words too hard for him to speak. "…Knowing t-that my wife, _my own wife_…has been sleeping with someone else…in the same room."

Listening to him speak, Suyin used a hand to wipe away the tears that fell down her face. "I'm s-"

"I don't want to hear you tell me that you're sorry." His voice rose with anger as he finished. "Saying you're sorry is just the easy way out, isn't it?...to make _you_ feel better."

"Bataar please…just calm down…we can try to work this out." Suyin said in a soft voice, opting for the default saying, as she became more and more emotionally withdrawn.

"You want me to calm down, after I find out that my wife, who I've been married to for almost twenty years, has been sleeping with a _woman_ for the past three."

Every one of his words stabbed Suyin like a knife. She couldn't explain what was happening to her love for Bataar. She couldn't explain why she had chosen Kuvira instead._ Hell,_ she couldn't even explain what was happening to herself. The more she thought about it, the more overwhelmed she became.

"I didn't sleep with her for that long." Suyin realized the stupidity of her own words coming from her mouth, as her mind began to shut down.

With widened disbelieving eyes, Bataar stared at his wife. "Are you kidding me…is that all you can really say?"

"I don't know what else to say Bataar." Suyin said keeping her eyes trained on the floor.

Bataar turned away from her, walking back to the work bench, as he sat down.

In the hostile silence that hung between them, Suyin could hear the echoes of her children's voices down the hall. After what happened with Kuvira, she hadn't been able to focus on_ anything_ other than the path of destruction their affair had brought; as karma followed her around like a lost dog, reminding her of the detriment of her actions.

Hearing her kids voices, and seeing their faces, was like another stab in the back. But even through the constant obstacles, what confused her the most, was that her love for Kuvira still remained.

"Tell me something…" Bataar held in the inescapable question that had plagued his mind throughout the whole day. "Do you love her?" He finally said, seeing the image burned into his mind, of how passionately his wife's fingers dug into the guard's shoulders as they kissed.

Suyin looked up as their eyes met for the first time since the argument had started. That was a question she had an answer for, but didn't want to say it. Her eyes pleaded with Bataar, asking him not to force her to tell. She wouldn't lie about it, and the truth would do too much damage.

Giving up, she sighed as she turned her head away from him, shifting her eyes down. "That isn't really important right now."

Bataar slammed his fist on the table, regaining Suyin's attention as he stood up. "It's important to me that I haven't heard you tell me _**no **_yet."

"Please don't yell Bataar…" Suyin looked down, facing her guilt. "…the kids will hear us."

"So now you care about the family?" He said, walking closer to her. "You didn't seem to care when you brought _that woman_ into our house." Bataar's mind drifted back to his memories of when he had first seen Kuvira, after Suyin had promoted her to a house guard.

He recounted every instance he had seen Suyin with Kuvira; playing it in his mind like a slide show, picking up every piece of the puzzle he had missed.

The absences, the coincidental meetings, his wife's almost constant need to have the guard by her side, the smiles they gave each other, and so many more subtle things he had overlooked. Tears began to form in his eyes as he put everything together.

"I was such a fool, for not seeing it earlier." Bataar said, as his feet dragged him back to the chair.

Sitting down once more, he drew a hand over his face, letting it linger at his mouth, as he lost himself in the pattern of the deep green carpet. "Every time I came back from a trip, I thought I was…coming back to my wife; but in reality, I was coming back to someone who didn't love me at all anymore." He said in hushed tones, as his eyes darted around the ground in shock.

Turning her head to Bataar, Suyin stood up, walking over to him. She had never seen him this hurt before, and now it was because of her. She would have been lying to say that there was never a point where she loved him; it was just the contrary. Years ago, she fell in love with his sweet demeanor and charm; never imagining her life would bring her into the rapturous arms of a twenty-three year old.

Extending an arm to reach for Bataar's shoulder, she was quickly pushed away by the back of his hand. "Don't touch me with those hands." He moved his arm back down, not even taking notice of the hurt on Suyin's face. "I don't even want to know how many times you've touched _her_ the same way."

"Bataar, I-"

"How can you bring this into our home and taint our family with lies?" He looked up into her eyes, as the woman swallowed her guilt. "What kind of mother are you?"

Suyin staggered back, her eyes wide with unshed tears. "Don't say that Bataar…please."

Bataar stood from his seat, to stare right at Suyin, pointing an accusing finger at her. " You aren't the woman I married…**No**. the person in front of me is _not_ my wife…" He paused as a tear ran down his face, watching her turn and walk with uneasy steps to the doorway. "…and_ not_ the mother of my kids."

Suyin placed a supporting hand onto the side of the door, struggling to keep herself from collapsing in grief. Before anything else was said, she left; moving down the hall like a ghost, as she went to find Kuvira.

**Author's note:**

**Back to my usual stuff…. Sorry guys but I'll crack ship 'til I die….just hopefully that isn't tomorrow. lol . This story is just me throwing random ideas out..._so_ shoot me a quick message and tell me if you like it or not ;)**

** P.S. I got tummy chills (butterflies...whatever you call them) writing this story. lol ..so hopefully the story had the same impact on you...I'll be glad if you enjoyed it ;)**


	2. The Aftermath- part 2

_**PART 2-**_

_Previously: Suyin placed a supporting hand onto the side of the door, struggling to keep herself from collapsing in grief. Before anything else was said, she left; moving down the hall like a ghost, as she went to find Kuvira._

* * *

><p>Feeling Suyin's stumbling steps coming towards the doorway, Kuvira left; hearing Bataar's last words echoing in her mind as she walked down the hall.<p>

"_I don't even want to know how many times you've touched __**her**__ the same way."_

"_You aren't the woman I married…__**No**__. the person in front of me is not my wife… and not the mother of my kids."_

Those words weren't meant for her; but hearing the sobs threatening to break through into Suyin's pleading voice, tore her to pieces. Stopping around a corner, she put her back against the wall; waiting as she felt Suyin's steps hastily coming in her direction. She gazed at the matriarch as she passed, watching her wipe her face of tears.

Kuvira's eyes lingered on Suyin's distancing form, before she furrowed her brow, and shifted them down in despair. She had ruined too much; and watching Suyin's life begin to crumble right before her eyes was unbearable. There was no argument in her mind as to what she needed to do. Through her eyes, Kuvira saw only_ one_ obvious solution; she needed to leave to Zaofu. If she stayed Suyin would never find happiness again.

After spending so much time with Suyin, she had assumed that the woman's happiness was found in her family and her city. Remembering the matriarch's wide smile during family occasions or as she would look over the city at her achievements, only enforced Kuvira's reasons to leave. If that's what it took to give Suyin a small semblance of that happiness back, then that's what she'd do.

Lost in her thoughts, time had passed and the matriarch was long gone down the hall. Pushing herself from the wall, she headed in the opposite direction, walking past the closed door of Bataar's study.

She had ruined his life too.

Kuvira never really spoke to Bataar; the very few times they did, it always felt awkward and forced. On most of the occasions they spoke, Suyin was always present. Watching the matriarch kiss him or even rest a reassuring hand on his chest, boiled an intense jealousy within Kuvira's veins.

But now, the tables had turned; and she imagined that it was just as hard for Bataar to see the same thing, happening in reverse. The competitive streak in Kuvira's personality played against her, making it difficult for her to feel any prolonged remorse for what he had seen. She would never tell Suyin how part of her wanted to smile when she saw the shock on his face, after watching them kiss. But in the end, she had technically lost the secret competition she had created for herself.

After she left, Bataar would ultimately get Suyin back. However, if the matriarch's whispered words of 'I love you' were true, Kuvira knew she had nothing to worry about; Suyin would find her way back into her arms sooner than later.

Stepping outside into the warm evening air, Kuvira moved across the courtyard on her way to the train, below the main grounds. She still had to get back to her apartment in the city to pack. She spent so little of her time there, that she'd often forget she had her own place to live.

On nights where her shifts ran long, she'd find herself falling asleep in the guard house. And on the nights Bataar was away, she'd find herself asleep in Suyin's room, wrapped in the arms of the matriarch.

"Hey Kuvira, wait up!" The guard stopped her hasty stride, turning to see Yun jogging toward her.

Yun was an odd person Kuvira would have never expected to befriend. Realistically, their personalities should have done nothing but clash. But Kuvira found comfort in keeping Yun around. The strange energetic guard, with dark hair and a goofy grin, always seemed to be there to provide a comic relief at just the right time.

Catching up to her, Yun smiled that same crooked smile Kuvira could recognize from anywhere.

"Where were you today?" Yun said, looking to the other guard as she exhaled a fatigued deep breath.

Kuvira turned her head forward, as she resumed her walk with Yun following close behind.

"…I was late today…" Kuvira squinted her eyes. _'Well that's not entirely a lie'_ "…my alarm didn't go off…_so_ I didn't get up." _'That's a lie'_

Yun laughed, matching the other guard's quick strides in order to stay by her side. "O.K, spare me the bad lies…I totally saw you walking somewhere with Suyin."

In her mind, Kuvira's eyes went wide; but on the outside only a slight furrow of her brow in annoyance could be seen. _'busted…damn it'_

"Hey, where are you even going anyways?" Yun said, turning her head to Kuvira with a questioning look.

"Back to my apartment."

Bouncing in front of Kuvira, Yun came face to face with the guard's tired eyes, as she less than carefully walked backwards. "Oh! Can I come? Pleeease?"

"Knock yourself out."

Yun moved back to her spot beside Kuvira as they stepped down the many steps to the train port. "Good, because I'm bored…and we need more buddy time." She said, putting a lazy arm on Kuvira's shoulder as the other guard sighed. It was going to be a long evening with Yun around. Just listening to the rambling words of the jumpy guard had a way of easily wearing Kuvira out. But with the semi-traumatic event that had occurred earlier still fresh in her mind, Kuvira figured some distraction would do her good.

Taking her arm from Kuvira's shoulder, Yun stared at the migrating birds flying into the distance over the mountains, as the other guard approached the loading area, nodding to one of their fellow guardsman who stood watch next to the train.

Kuvira looked back at the dazed guard, standing preoccupied by the natural sights of Zaofu. Yun had never really told her much about her past. A few years ago, in a rare moment of depression, Yun had told her about her family, her abusive parents, and the reason why she always stayed so happy. After that day they never spoke of it again, and instead it became nothing more than a silent understanding between friends.

Using her hand to knock against the chest plate of Yun's armor, Kuvira grabbed her attention. "Come on."

Yun yawned, silently following Kuvira as they boarded the train.

The seats lining the sides of the train car were almost all empty. There were only a few people dressed in fancier clothing, sitting spread out amongst each other. Most regular citizens needed special clearance, before they were able to get to the main control center of Zaofu or Suyin.

These people on the train were probably officials of some kind, who had travelled to see the matriarch; giving her business reports and updates on the city. Some didn't even bother to look up and acknowledge the guards' presence, as Yun and Kuvira took their seats next to each other.

"What were you doing with Suyin anyways?"

Yun's blurt out got the attention of the few passengers in the car. Hearing the shifts of newspapers, no doubt sliding down to reveal peeping eyes; Kuvira felt the gazes burning into the side of her face. Clearing her throat into the silence, she hesitantly looked around to see how many stares she'd catch before the owners quickly averted their eyes.

"We'll talk about it later." Kuvira said to Yun under her breath, setting her eyes forward once more as she felt the car begin to move.

Talking about Suyin was normally the thing to get heads turning. Although the matriarch went out of her way to meet every new person or family moving to Zaofu herself; there was still an air of mystery amongst the citizens as to who she really was, behind closed doors. The most common questions that hung around the city were: Who was the woman behind the world leader's mask? And how did she keep Zaofu running with such ease?

Kuvira was lucky to have had a rare personal connection with Suyin.

She knew the information people would have drooled over, and then some. She knew what made Suyin tick; and she knew what satisfied her, down to all the deep intricacies of exactly how to please the woman. Sometimes it even surprised her to see how close she was to the world leader, in comparison to how far away everyone was. But through it all, Kuvira saw Suyin as the woman she had fallen in love with; not as the world leader she worked for.

Yun nudged Kuvira in the arm, bringing the guard back from her thoughts. "Hey come on, we're here."

Kuvira's eyes had been set gazing out of the windows of the train the whole time. But even though she saw the city passing before them, she wasn't _looking_ at anything in particular. Her mind had been lost somewhere else, beyond the colors and shapes of the real world.

Getting off the train, the noise of the city that cut through was a sharp contrast to the guard so used to the quiet serenity of Suyin's home. The citizens stared at them as they walked through the city, recognizing their elite class guard uniforms. As the two women walked among the streets, people stepped out of their way. Ladies smiled and men politely tipped their heads down as they made eye contact with the two guards. Receiving so many gestures of respect from those around them was one of the things that made being an elite guard a proud achievement.

Rounding corner after corner, Yun grew impatient following behind Kuvira through the maze like streets of Zaofu.

"Ugh…Are we almost there?" Yun asked, childishly throwing her head back. "I forgot where you even lived…_actually _I don't think I even know where you live; I probably couldn't get back down here on my own."

Turning down the last street, Kuvira sighed. "Yeah, we're almost there."

The area of town they were in had been "reserved" for the upper class; with houses and apartments that hid the scandals of their secret lives behind walls of privacy. Kuvira used to laugh at the secrets of the high society, only now she couldn't; because she was wrapped up in one of those secrets herself.

The person in her, who had once criticized the extra privileges and abilities of others to willingly look beyond the wrong doing of the high society, was now shamefully quieted, knowing that she had become just as guilty.

In a city where its citizens were encouraged –or forced in some cases- to adhere to a life free of lies and secrets; it could've easily been seen as ironic that its leader held secrets of the most potent kind; Kuvira being one of her greatest. But Suyin was still just as human as anybody else, and not the infallible person people so readily believed she was.

Standing behind Kuvira, Yun looked around at the almost empty street as they made their way to a door. "You know the boss was acting pretty weird today."

Looking down, Kuvira's guilt resurfaced as she stopped in front the metal door, whose angular paneling had been hand engraved by Zaofu's best metal worker. "Hmm."

With a click, the guard opened the door, walking into the apartment and stopping just beyond the doorway, as she looked around at the place that seemed less than recognizable to her. She let the hint of the matriarch's scent which still lingered in the air touch her nose, reminding her of the reason for her return. This would be the last time she had to see this place again. Leaving it was the first step to forgetting Suyin; the apartment just carried too many memories. Memories of the many rendezvous with the matriarch she wanted to leave behind.

Her favorite had always been the early morning visits; where she'd wake up to the sight of Suyin lying next to her asleep, already dressed in her clothes for the day. Sometimes the matriarch would commit the humorous yet childish act of pouncing onto the bed, immediately startling Kuvira into frantic state of awakedness. In truth, she hated that; but Suyin always made up for it afterwards, with a kiss, a smile, or sometimes more.

Breaking Kuvira from her reminiscences, Yun pushed around her, stretching her arms as she lazily dropped down onto the nearby couch, extending her legs over one of its arms. "So…now what?"

"Now, I start packing."

* * *

><p><em>169 AG<em>

Kuvira stood in the middle of the open living room, gazing around at the lavish apartment. "Here." The guard shifted her gaze back to Suyin at hearing the matriarch's voice. Extended out before her were a set of silver keys.

"What do you want me to do with these?" Kuvira asked looking up at Suyin with an eyebrow raised.

Sighing, the matriarch reached out for the guard's hand, taking it into her own as she placed the keys in the center of Kuvira's palm. Suyin kept her eyes trained on the hand she was holding, letting her fingers run across the skin beneath them; feeling its warmth radiate into her own being. "This place is yours now." She said, noticing the muscles in the guard's hand tense. She knew Kuvira wasn't used to over the top gifts, as they were both two people from very different backgrounds. For her, a lavish gift was nothing but another fancy thing to throw aside; but for Kuvira, it was seen as too much. "I want you to have it."

Kuvira looked at the matriarch whose eyes were still lost in their fascination with her hand. "Suyin, I don't need all this."

Looking back up to the guard, Suyin moved her hands from Kuvira's hand to clasp around the guard's neck, slowly closing the space between them. "Well, you might wanna get used to it." Suyin shifted her eyes to the side. "…because I kind of already had your stuff moved out."

Kuvira's eyes widened at the matriarch's confession. "You what?"

Suyin smiled a guilty smile as she gazed back into the guard's deep green eyes. "Yeah."

Staring at Kuvira, the older woman watched the guard take another contemplating gaze around the room, before her eyes fell on the couch they stood behind.

With mischievous look crossing her face, the guard bent down to grab onto the matriarch's legs.

"What the-?" Suyin's eyes widened, feeling herself being lifted from the ground. "Hey!"

Kuvira put Suyin over her shoulder as she grinned. "Ok then, let's go see this bedroom shall we."

The guard walked down the hall, looking at the polished stone flooring, as Suyin's hands grabbed onto her lower back through the dark material of her shirt, normally kept hidden by the chest plate of her uniform. Stopping outside the doorway, Kuvira gazed into the room from a distance before stepping past the threshold of the door. "Woah…you didn't spare any expense did you?"

The guard gaped as her eyes were drawn to the dark hand-carved crown molding that lined the ceiling and the matching base boards at the floor. The light colored walls shining in the mid-day sun, gave the room a brighter feel; A very Suyin-like feel. But while the room reminded her so much of the matriarch, it was also sparsely decorated with just the necessities. No flashy furniture or Over the top colors; just as Kuvira liked it, and looking around the room made her smile.

"Put. Me. Down." Suyin said letting her hands slide down to the back of the guard's thighs. "I am _way_ too old for this."

Feeling Suyin's hands travel beyond her lower back, Kuvira quickly broke from her daze. "Well, someone has got some very explorative hands today." Kuvira smirked, moving over to the bed as she laid the matriarch down on her back.

Pulling away, the guard rested a knee in between Suyin's legs as she hovered over her, letting their eyes connect. "…and what do you mean 'too old'?" She watched the older woman's head turn away from her, feeling the hands that had moved from around her neck, drift down to rest on her collar bone. Age was the one thing they never spoke about; because it forced them to remember they were so far apart in years, that they could pass as mother and daughter. Suyin gazed out the window beside them, as Kuvira gazed longingly at her, watching the matriarch's brow slightly furrow.

Moving a hand up to Suyin's face, the guard's soft fingers traced over the barely noticeable age lines of Suyin's eyes, before travelling into the greying hair at her forehead. "I don't think you're old when I look at you, or when I tell you I love you. And I certainly don't think you're old…when I kiss you."

Suyin turned her head back to Kuvira, staring at the vibrant youthful eyes before shifting her own down, as a saddened smile came across her face. "You know I'm old enough to be your mother."

"But you're not. So it doesn't matter."

"So, you've just got a weird taste for older women then, huh?" Suyin said, moving her arms back to lock around the guard's neck.

Kuvira shrugged. "Maybe…or I just have a weird taste for you."

Suyin smiled, laughing softly under her breath as she pulled Kuvira down to her. "Come here."

Connecting their lips, Suyin ran her hands down to the guard's lower body, grabbing her by the belt as she pulled Kuvira out of her hovering position to fully rest along the length of her own body. The kiss that had started off slow and almost chaste became faster and more restless with every increased increment of their heart beats. Hungering for more from the younger woman, Suyin's hands grabbed the bottom of Kuvira's shirt, gently tugging it out from its tucked in position under her belt.

Kuvira let her forearms come to rest by the matriarch's head, trapping the older woman in between them. Hearing the echoing chime of the main clock in the living room, signaling for the new hour; Kuvira groaned into the kiss, opening her eyes to glance up at the smaller clock on the table next to them. _'Shit…it's 7:00pm'_

Closing her eyes, she mentally sighed feeling Suyin trying to pull her deeper into their kiss. It was obvious the matriarch knew she was losing Kuvira's attention. The older woman's kiss was a practiced intoxication at its best, and Kuvira felt herself being dragged into the enticing pit of temptation she had dug herself far into. _'Yun is just going to have to wait'_

Feeling Suyin's lips break from her own, Kuvira opened her eyes to see Suyin looking back at her with a smirk on her face. "You're think-kissing again."

"What?" Gazing into the matriarch's knowing eyes, Kuvira sighed. "Ok, sorry. I just have a lot on my mind."

"What is it?" Suyin said softly, pushing her fingers into the loose hair that framed the guard's face.

"Don't worry it isn't as important as you right now." Kuvira shifted her eyes to the side before looking back to Suyin with a questioning look. "There is something I'm curious to know though."

The matriarch continued to smile, focusing down to the expanding motion of the guard's abdomen above her own. "What?"

"Why are you giving me all this stuff?" Kuvira turned her head away from Suyin, looking around at all the expensive objects in the room. "You know I don't need this…I'm pretty basic."

Suyin sighed as she moved her hands down to the guard's abdomen that was still in her line of sight. "Well, I just thought you could use a bigger apartment."

Tensing at the feel of the warm fingers running underneath her shirt and across the skin of her stomach, Kuvira grinned. "What was wrong with my old one?"

"It was small…_and_…I just thought you could use a bigger one." Suyin said, giving a relaxed shrug.

Gazing down at the matriarch, who began to knead her thumbs into the muscles under Kuvira's shirt with a bored look on her face, the guard smiled. "It was small-er…" She closed her eyes quickly shaking her head from side to side before opening them again. "…_Plus_, I'm with _you_ half the time...I can barely remember the last time I slept in my own apartment."

Kuvira leaned down, dropping her face into the side of Suyin's neck, breathing in the very recognizable scent of the older woman, not even taking notice of the belt that was slowly slipping out of the loops from around her pants.

Her earlier question to Suyin wasn't really necessary for her to ask; because the more she thought about it, the more Kuvira knew exactly what Suyin was doing by giving her needless things; she was trying to keep her happy.

Pulling away from the matriarch she saw a look of uncertainty in the eyes gazing away below her. "I don't need all of this to love you, you should know that." Kuvira looked at Suyin for a moment longer, before grabbing the belt from the matriarch's hands, and dropping it to the floor, as she slowly pressed her face back against Suyin's neck. "I promise…I'm happy with just you."

Suyin gazed up at the ceiling as a flash of guilt passed through her eyes. Her remorse should have been stronger than her desire for the guard; but the latter was quickly winning, bringing her mind into a complex frenzy when it came to morality.

Kuvira brought her mouth to the side of Suyin's head, pausing as she too contemplated what they were about to do. Giving up on thoughts and rationalities, she pressed a kiss into the woman's hair. "I love you."

"I know." Suyin said in a whisper.

* * *

><p><em>171 AG<em>

"Ku-vira." Yun leaned over the back of the couch, waving a hand in front of the guard's face. "Hel-lo?"

Not getting any response from the guard who stood frozen, lost in her own world, Yun pushed a finger into her shoulder instantly grabbing her attention. Touching her was always the one way to get Kuvira's attention immediately. The guard didn't take kindly to being touched by other people; a sharp contrast to how she was with Suyin.

"Sorry I'm…just tired." Kuvira looked around the large apartment before she noticed she was standing in the same spot she was in when Suyin had first given her the keys; she still had yet to make it to the bedroom to start packing.

Yun fell back down onto the couch closing her eyes. "You zoned out there for a while."

Shutting her own eyes, Kuvira sighed. "Again, I think I'm just tired." She made a move to walk away from the couch into the direction of the bedroom.

"What's going on between you and Suyin, huh?"

Yun's random question froze the guard in place, as her widened shocked eyes darted back to the woman lying on the couch. _'She's just asking a random question Kuvira; nothing to worry about. But then again what if she knows something she's not saying?'_

"W-what are you talking about?"

Keeping her eyes closed, Yun lazily gestured with her hand in the air. "Well when you were lost in your little trip to Kuvira-land…you said 'I'm sorry Suyin'."

'_Shit'_

"So what are you so sorry about, huh?" Yun took in a breath before asking her next question, as Kuvira's palms began to sweat. "Are you the reason she was acting so weird today?"

Giving a light laugh, Yun opened her eyes again, looking over to Kuvira staring transfixed at the floor. "_Or_, I guess…I really should ask again…what _were_ you doing with Suyin?"

From the tone of Yun's voice, Kuvira could tell that the guard was already forming a good idea behind what was going on between her and Suyin; but she was being smart, not saying anything until her growing suspicions were validated by Kuvira herself.

Running a hand over her face, Kuvira sighed. "It wasn't supposed to end up like this, none of this was even supposed to happen." She spoke in semi-hushed tones as she began to pace. "I should have never let it progress this far."

Yun sat up on the couch, following Kuvira's distressed form with her eyes; letting them widen as her mind focused on Kuvira's words while also going through the processes of elimination. Walking through the depths of her mind, she filtered out all the needless information, conversations, and other things that wouldn't satisfy her need for an answer; instead finding the memories that focused on Suyin and Kuvira.

Silently Yun watched the other guard continue to pace, deeply lost in her own mental debate as she began to fill in the blanks; just like Bataar had by replaying every encounter or instance she had ever seen Kuvira and Suyin together.

Shifting her eyes down, she looked from side to side, thinking back to the smiles and longing looks the two "unknowingly" shared. They had always seemed to stare at each other a little _too_ long; and Suyin's "nonchalant" touches that lingered on the guard's shoulder or just about anywhere else on her arm, always looked like they suggested more than they should have.

There were of course rumors amongst the other guards, as to the true nature of Suyin's relationship with Kuvira; Yun had heard them all. They went from the innocent vicinity of the "long-lost daughter theory", all the way to Kuvira acting as the releaser of the matriarch's sexual tensions and frustrations. Kuvira being attached to Suyin's side at almost every hour of the day and night, did nothing but strengthen the alleged evidence around which the rumors thrived.

Much of the gossip had come from the fact that the other guards knew Kuvira was automatically favored over them. They'd watch as Suyin chose her before even considering anyone else. To say that some of the rumors weren't born out of spite against Kuvira from the others, would have been wrong. Even though she had an almost unbeatable talent, Kuvira also benefited from having Suyin's favoritism on her side; allowing her to stay on the make-believe pedestal the matriarch had created for her.

"Is there something going on between you and Suyin?" Yun couldn't hold it in anymore, and decided to ask the daringly forward question. Kuvira came to a silent halt, as she looked out at the nearby kitchen with a blank expression on her face; one that didn't quite transfer to the overwhelmed look in her tired eyes.

Her shoulders slightly deflated from their normally rigid posture; signaling her submission to the day's stressful events. The guard sighed, closing her eyes tightly for a moment, wishing she could start the day over again with the newly gained knowledge of what _not_ to do…or at least with the forethought of closing the door _before_ kissing Suyin.

Making her way over to the sitting area, Kuvira took a seat opposite Yun, on the other side of the table that acted as the divider between the two dark green colored couched. The guard rested her forearms on her knees, keeping her eyes trained to the ground before she finally spoke. "You'll probably find out eventually anyways…so I guess it's better if the truth comes from me." Folding her hands in front of her, she slowly lifted her head up to Yun, who had moved to the edge of her seat. "To answer your question…yes."

The other guard shifted her eyes from Kuvira to silently burn a hole into the ground with the intensity of her stare. She swallowed a few times, in between attempting to shape her mouth into words that wouldn't come out. After clearing her throat, Yun looked back to Kuvira. "What...no…no way…right?"

Breaking into a disbelieving laugh, Yun pointed at the other guard. "O.K, you got me…If you're joking with me, this is definitely the joke of the year. In fact, the best I've heard…because you have _really_ got me fooled here." Watching Kuvira look away from her as she furrowed her brow, Yun shot up from her seat. "Ho-ly Spirits…y-you aren't kidding…are you?"

"No."

Yun placed a few fingers over her mouth; squinting her eyes as she looked down. "Wow…and I always told them that none of those rumors were true."

"Rumors?"

Yun looked back to Kuvira, resuming her seat on the couch. "Yeah, there are quite a few about you and Suyin… I mean...you know how people get when things don't seem ri-" Yun stopped herself, searching for words that wouldn't offend Kuvira; but judging what was best, she decided to move away from the conversation all together, not wanting to speak without thinking things through.

Telling Kuvira that her relationship with Suyin didn't seem right was bound to strain their friendship.

Yun always figured that Kuvira was more interested in women than men. Call it stereotyping on her part, but it was just something about her friend's demeanor that gave it away. Patiently waiting for the day her suspicions would be settled, Yun had already planned out how she'd respond; what she'd say and do in the moment of finding out whether or not she was right or wrong. But she hadn't prepared anything for this.

It wasn't hard to see what Kuvira might have seen in Suyin. The matriarch was beautiful, in an arguably breathtaking kind of way. But she was also a mother and a woman twenty years Kuvira's senior. Because of that, it was hard for her to judge the appropriateness of their relationship.

Giving up on everything logical and rational, Yun threw her hands up into the air. "…You know what; I'm just going to shut-up. But don't worry, they don't know what they're talking about, and of course _I _won't say anything…you're secrets are safe."

The tension dissipated as both found comfort in the brief silence. Yun took the opportunity to clear her mind; looking around at the apartment she never really paid much attention to. For the first time, she saw the beauty in its open structure and complementing colors. _'I wonder why Kuvira rarely stays here.'_ She thought before the obvious dawned on her. _'Suyin'_

"So what's it like…doing-it with a world leader?" Yun closed her eyes, leaning back on the couch; clasping her hands behind her head, as she failed to notice the disturbed expression on Kuvira's face.

Inhaling a deep breath, Kuvira raised her eyebrows, as she began to remove the armor of her uniform that had started to feel as heavy as the guilt she had carried throughout the day. She gave a small smile to herself, thinking over Yun's blunt question. It was _exactly_ in the eccentric guard's personality to ask something just like that; so it didn't bother Kuvira much.

"Well…I don't really think of her as a world leader when I'm sleeping with her." Kuvira paused; disturbed by the words that left her own mouth. "…and…I don't even know why I just told you that."

Yun cracked an eye open, watching the guard before her place the last of her armor on the couch. "I gotta say…you have done an amazing job of keeping this whole relationship hidden…" Sitting up, Yun noticed the slight clench of Kuvira's jaw, but continued to speak. "I mean sure, having an adulterous affair with someone is one thing; but having that someone be a world leader puts it on a completely different level…and to keep it all a secret is perhaps worth applauding."

Hearing a darkened laugh, Yun focused on Kuvira. "What's funny?"

Kuvira looked out at the room. "Oh, it's actually _not_ funny at all." She gazed over to Yun, who sat with an eyebrow raised. "I was just thinking about how ironic it was when you called it a secret just now."

"Why is it ironic, isn't that what it is...a secret?" Yun asked. "…Unless, I'm missing something."

"Nope, it's not a secret anymore." Kuvira looked at Yun, whose eyes started to widen. "…her husband finally found out."

"No way" Yun slammed her hands down on the table in front of her.

"Yeah, meaning it's time for me to get out of Zaofu." Kuvira got up from the couch, heading to the bedroom as Yun quickly stood, hastily removing each piece of her armor which she dropped in a trail on the floor as she followed after Kuvira. "Wait for me."

Yun caught up grabbing Kuvira's retreating arm; using it to stabilize herself as she took off her boots. "I am totally not leaving until you tell me the whole story." Shifting to the second foot, she lost her balance, collapsing and dragging Kuvira down under her.

Letting out a loud grunt, Kuvira felt the other guard's hand pushing into her shoulder. "OW! You are pushing right into the shoulder that I just injured a couple days ago."

Yun pushed herself up; hovering over Kuvira with a teasing smile. "_Oh_, how did you injure it...did you throw it out sleeping with the boss?"

Pinned underneath Yun, Kuvira closed her eyes letting her mouth stretch into an escaping smile. "No, now get off of me."

Both missed the click of the door as they struggled to untangle themselves.

Kuvira brought her legs into a propped up position on either side of Yun, preparing to sit up. Feeling the other guard make no effort to move off of her, Kuvira opened her eyes looking up to see her frozen; staring with her head turned towards the door. "Why are you still on top of me?" Yun's eyes darted back to hers and Kuvira noticed the awkward tight smile that the guard had on her face.

"You might want to look over to the door right about now." Yun said to the guard below her under her breath, through clenched teeth.

Kuvira sighed, furrowing her brow in response. "What?"

Turning her head, her eyes connected with Suyin's as they slowly widened, realizing how compromising the position looked to the matriarch. She watched Suyin's eyes run along their bodies; freezing on one particular spot. Kuvira glanced down to her hands resting on Yun sides, as she remembered she had been preparing to push the woman off of her. _'Well that makes things look a lot worse'_

Looking back to Kuvira, Suyin squinted her eyes; silently nodding her head a few times before turning around to leave out of the door that her hand still held onto.

'_Shit'_

"No, Suyin…" Kuvira pushed herself out from underneath Yun, as she scrambled to get up from the floor. She couldn't lose Suyin over a stupid misunderstanding.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Merry ChristmasX-mas (whatever you call it lol )to those who celebrate it, and if you don't I hope you're at least having a good day. lol. This is my gift to you...a chapter that is_ long_ overdue. This one was a lot more difficult to write than I thought it would be...it took **_**way**_** too much time. But at least this is out now ;) As Always, feel free to comment/Review or message me; I'm friendly...so stop by and tell me what you thought. ;)**


End file.
